Where Loyalties Lie
by LostxAndxFading
Summary: A fire destroys the home where Barley used to reside, killing him. Now with the Nofurs gone, Barley's only offspring, Silverpaw, must lead the cats into the forest and help rebuild four Clans. This is a story of betrayal, trust, and possibly love.
1. Rebuild The Clans

**A/N:** Now I took a "break" from writing Fanfictions… a very _long_ "break". But the good news is that my writing has improved 100 during that time! I've gone to a writing workshop and learned from authors there who read my writing and gave me tips. And this summer I got accepted to go into another writing program. That's going to be a blast! Anyways, I know you're sick of my blabbering so I guess I'll get on with the story. .

**Rated:** T – Just in case.

**Chapter One – "Rebuild The Clans"**

Cats scattered everywhere as the barn door fell in a flaming heap onto the overgrown grass. Splinters of wood shot out in every direction as a minor explosion sounded in the back of the barn.

The she-cat looked around frantically. "Father?" she cried. "Father where are you?" Her silver-colored pelt was covered in a mist of dark grey soot. Her green-eyed gaze rested upon the burning building, a millisecond before a large black cat rocketed out of the top window. He hit the ground and lay there in an unmoving heap.

Cats gathered around him, jostling him with their forepaws. They were trying to rouse him by calling his name. "Barley. Wake up, Barley. You're ok!"

The green-eyed she-cat pushed her way to the front of the cluster of felines. No sooner had she laid eyes on the cat in the center of the circle, did she wail, "Father!" and begin to roll him over onto his back with her paws. "Father, you're going to be ok! I'm here."

The black bundle's eyes opened to reveal the same shade of green as the she-cat's eyes above him. "Silverpaw, is that you? My daughter?"

Silverpaw nodded. "You're ok."

Barley gave a low laugh that quickly turned into a deep cough that racked his body. "No," he meowed, regaining control of his breathing once more. "I'm going to leave soon and travel to StarClan."

"No!" screeched Silverpaw, lashing her tail from side to side, "You are going to be all right. Don't talk like that!"

"Listen," commanded Barley, locking his steady gaze on his daughter. "I _am_ going to travel to StarClan soon. I don't have long left, but I have to tell you what to do." At this he shifted on the ground to face more of the group of frightened cats, who leaned forward eagerly to hear what he had to say. "You know how I told the stories of Firestar?"

Quiets mews of agreement rose from the crowd.

"The entire farm will be up in flames soon," he began, addressing the entire group of cats. "When Firestar left, the forest was being destroyed by the No-furs. Now they have left and the forest has almost completely grown back."

"We've noticed, Grandpa," sneered a sleek black cat from the back of the group. "Get on with it!" He was quickly hushed from others around him, but not beforeSilverpawhissed angrily at him.

Barley cleared his throat before continuing. "Since the No-furs are gone, the forest is the safest place for the cats to live. I think-" His speech was interrupted by an outburst of coughs, at which the cats started.

"Rest your voice, father. You're going to need it in the days to come," purred Silverpaw as she reassuringly licked his ear.

"No!" snapped Barley, flicking his ear away from her. "You've got to stop denying that I am going to walk the path to StarClan!"

Silverpaw took a step backwards, appalled at her father's harsh words. "But-"

"No!"

The large group of soot-covered felines averted their eyes awkwardly from the family feud happening before them.

Silverpaw drew a sharp breath inward, then slowly closed her eyes and exhaled. "All right father. Just tell us what to do."

Barley managed to shift his weight and lick her paws. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice audible only to her. He then raised his voice and continued, "I think every cat here needs to go out into the forest and help create the Clans again."

A loud gasp echoed from the crowd, followed by excited chattering amongst them.

"Silence!" roared Silverpaw. Every cat looked at her, "Barley has a limited time left here before he leaves us and joins the ranks of StarClan! Let him tell you everything he has to say!"

After a moment of silence, apologies began to sound from the crowd.

"Thank you," rasped Barley, his eyes beginning to close. "Go to the forest and build four clans again…"

Thunder sounded above the group of cats. It shook the ground and made a couple kits run mewling to their mothers in fear, only to be shushed.

Rain began to slowly patter to the ground, picking up speed. The thunder was rolling ominously around the clouds.

Barley's voice was so quiet now that you had to strain forward to hear it over the splattering of the rain, rumbling of the thunder and sizzling of the flames on the barn. "Go now," he managed to say, "Go now. Rebuild the Clans."

At that, the old cat lay his head down on the wet dirt and took his last shuddering breath.

"Father!" yowled Silverpaw, throwing her head back into the wind. Her anguish was accented by the loud crack of thunder that sounded overhead.

Few of the cats moved at the sound, however. Most of them had their heads bowed and their tails curled respectfully over their front paws to show their humbleness.

Silverpaw's nostrils filled with the smell of smoke and she turned to see a huge fire raging over the barn. Black smoke was quickly engulfing the clearing. She shook her head. There would be time to grieve later, but right now her father would have wanted her to get the rest of the cats to safety.

The grey she-cat raised her head to the cats and cried, "Follow me!" She leapt to her feet and began to race into the cover of the forest, followed by a large group of frightened cats.

"Where are we going?" panted a young male from behind her.

Silverpaw never missed a beat as she bolted through the trees. "We're going to do what my father wanted us to do - rebuild the Clans."

**A/N:** You know what to do. R&R and tell me what you thought of it. Reviews are always encouraging, as it shows that people are reading my story and have managed to get an opinion on it. Thank you!


	2. Just In Case

**A/N:**Well I have little to say here but "Enjoy the story!"

**Disclaimer:** I own all characters, except Barley and Ravenpaw, who belong to Erin Hunter.

**Rating:** T – Just in case.

**Chapter Two – "Just In Case"**

The cats were all huddled under the trees surrounding a large oak tree, on which Silverpaw was standing. The clusters of cats murmured uncomfortably between themselves.

"Listen up everyone!" hollered the silver she-cat, stamping her paw on the roots of the tree to capture everyone's attention. "First thing's first. We need scouts to go and examine the area to check for good territory borders."

"What about the rain?" complained a male cat from the shadow of a tree. "It's cold, and we are all exhausted. Let's get some sleep!"

His suggestion received approving yowls of his friends and some questioning glances towards the cat on the tree roots.

"I think we need to explore first," replied Silverpaw, twitching her whiskers irritably. That cat was the same one who had insulted her father as he lay dying on his deathbed, speaking his last words. "We need to know what kind of territory is out there before we can create Clans."

"You're pretty ready to send others out into the unknown," spat the tom, stepping out of the shadows. His coat was a mixture of different shades of brown, and his tail whipped angrily from side to side. "Why don't you go out there?"

Silverpaw unsheathed her claws, and retracted them again angrily.

"Oh give it a break, Shade," sighed an elder cat. She turned to look up at Silverpaw. "Please go on. I think it is a good idea."

Silverpaw gave the elder a thankful glance before addressing the rest of the felines. "I need at least two cats to volunteer to explore the forest for the rest of us."

Glances were exchanged throughout the crowd, followed by an awkward silence.

"You'll have to go out in the rain," meowed Silverpaw, her green eyes scanning the crowd. "It may not be pleasant, but in this weather anything that might cause you a problem will be hiding out. No cat goes alone, either. Pairs."

Another silence, interrupted only by the rolling of thunder.

"I'll go," meowed a tom, as he pushed his was through the throng to step up beside Silverpaw. "It would be an honor to help reassemble the Clans that once roamed freely throughout this forest."

"Ravenpaw!" sighed Silverpaw gratefully. "Thank you. You once used to live in this forest. You would obviously be the best cat to send out there."

Ravenpaw nodded solemnly. "I always belonged in the forest, but I left it. Now I have another chance to live as my ancestors did..." He turned and locked his gaze with Silverpaw's. " I'm going to do everything I can to help out the Clans."

Silverpaw brushed her flank upon his. "Well said. We need another cat to go with you, however."

"I'll go."

Silverpaw's eyes widened as Shade stepped onto the roots of the great oak. "You?"

"You have a problem with it?" the tom snapped, glaring at the she-cat.

"No," replied Silverpaw, stunned.

"We'll be on our way then," announced Ravenpaw, getting to his paws. "We'll scout the forest and find good places for Clan territories." At that, he turned and stalked off into the undergrowth with Shade in tow.

Silverpaw turned to the group of cats and met their questioning gaze. "I know it is frightening to be in a new place, but you're going to have to try to relax and sleep. I'll keep watch, just in case."

"In case of what?" mewled a tiny kit.

Silverpaw smiled warmly at him as the other cats disbanded to curl up under the shelter of the trees. "Just in case."

**A/N:** And that's chapter two. I know, I know. It was a short chapter... but we've all got to have short chapters every now and again! Just Send me some reviews and I'll be more inspired to write a longer chapter! Bribing? No! Of course not!


End file.
